This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Fuel systems for combustion engines often include a fuel rail connected to a cylinder head with bolts. The bolts extend through mounting bosses affixed to the fuel rail to couple with the cylinder head. Also extending between the fuel rail and the cylinder head are a plurality of fuel injectors. The fuel injectors are received within fuel cups, which are coupled to the fuel rail. During operation of the engine, as fuel is delivered from the fuel rail to the engine through the fuel injectors, the injectors are subject to various pressures and vibrations. To enhance the efficiency of fuel delivery and prevent possible damage to the fuel injectors, it is desirable to align the fuel injectors along a longitudinal axis parallel to a longitudinal axis of the cylinder bolts and the mounting bosses through which the bolts extend. Such alignment is difficult to achieve and requires very precise arrangement of the fuel injectors and the mounting bosses during assembly. A device that facilitates parallel alignment of a fuel injector and both a mounting boss and cylinder head bolt would thus be desirable.